Ed?
by Laten
Summary: What happens on the Bebop after Ed leaves..


Ed?

_After ed leaves..._

"Spike, Food!" Jet yells out from the kitchen, he peers out the doorway and finds that Spike isn't in the living room. He ventures to the front deck and finds spike smoking a cig starting out the window. "Spike, dinner's ready..." he spoke out. He had no reply from Spike. Spike just continued to stare onto the landing deck. Jet looked as well, the words "Good Bye!" along with a smilie face was painted onto it as the sun set. Ed's finally decided to go...

Both Spike and Jet share a moment of silence staring out on the landing deck. They both quietly return back to the dinner table to eat their food. They both chowed down in silence.

After they finished eating they both sat back in their chairs and stared into the air that stood between them. Feeling as if they were happy to know her.

"She gave me her stupid wind thing..." Spike said as he pulled out ed's whirligig and handed it to Jet. "She should have kept it, I have no place to put it."

"We'll find someplace." Jet replied

"We can't put it outside, it'll be all torn up in space, I dont understand why she gave me this!" spike shouted.

They shared another silence..

"I wonder where she's going..." Jet said quietly

"I hope she doesn't go back to her stupid father" Spike replied.

"Haha, you just didn't like him because he pummeled you!"

"Hey! Shutup! It's not like you would have done any better, Jet."

"You're right, he was a bit of an asshole leaving her like that just to follow those stupid meteors..."

"Ed would probably be better of without him... She's better on her own."

"Yeah..."

To kill away the time they shared a smoke and watched the news to see if there were any new bounty heads. They both new that even if there was one, they wouldnt go after them, not right then, they couldn't. It just wasn't exactly their job anymore...

They continued watching the television till late at night, neither of them could sleep, all they could do was stare at the TV. Neither of them were paying attention to it, they were both just thinking about the moment that passed earlier that day.

10 minutes Later Faye walked in the door, she had a sad blank look on her face, she was tired and let down. Her home was no more. She still didn't know where to go. Was her place here on the Bebop? She had no idea.

Next scene.

Faye stood in the shower. Still with the same expression on her face staring at the bottom of the shower wall. She turned the shower off, dried off her body and went to bed.

Noon the next day faye walking out of the hallway into the living room, Jet was their smoking a cigarette.

"I haven't seen ed lately... where is she? Usually she would be singing up and down these halls right now." faye said out loud.

Spike walked past from behind her. "She left yesterday."

"What!"

"You heard me! She left! I'm actually suprised YOU came back!"

Jet interupted "Spike calm down, we don't know if she's gone for sure."

Faye smiled in the sense that she knew why Ed left. She felt rather happy that Ed actually listened to her words like so many people dont. She hoped Ed would remember her.

"How can she come back! we have to take off sooner or later! we're in the middle of the desert! Why the hell did you have to land in the middle of the desert! Not when this was going to happen!" Spike yelled

"Damnit Spike!" Jet shouted in reply.

"WHAT! what Jet? are you going to take off just like that leaving it so that even if she does come back we wont be here for her!"

"First of all, how the hell should I have known that she was going to leave! Second! Both you and I know that she isn't coming back in the first place!"

"Then why did you have to suggest that maybe she was!"

Spike and Jet starred at eachother with angry faces, they paused.

"Damnit!" Jet shouted smashing his used up cigarette into the ash tray. He stamped out of the room and into the kitchen.

Spike turned around with a mad face to find that Faye was no longer standing behind him. He found himself in that room alone, wanting to shout at someone, but he knew he shouldnt.

"Shit!" he shouted out loud, kicked the wall and stomped into the bathroom.

Faye lay in her bed smiling while staring at a picture of her and Ed smiling back at her.

THE END.

I dont think this story was too good, but im an amatuer

Please dont be too harsh if you didn't like it.


End file.
